This invention relates to cutting devices. The cutting device has a particularly useful application in the cutting of food and may be used to advantage with fruits which require peeling, such as an orange.
In the food industry, preparation of large quantities of food in packages is often required for use in hotels, airlines, hospitals, and other settings. Where fruit comprises a portion of the package of food, it is usually tedious to peel, cut, and remove undesirable portions of, for example, an orange, which may be required in segmented form, and the preparation of such fruit for packaging is labor intensive, requiring a great investment in time and effort.
Various traditional methods of peeling fruit such as oranges are known, such as the use of a knife or blade for removing the peel when the orange is in its whole form. However, such traditional methods of removing a peel are time consuming and inefficient, and may well result in wastage of an unacceptably high proportion of the fruit itself.